


Distracted

by pinkyblues



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyblues/pseuds/pinkyblues
Summary: Short Soriku snippets of pining/early relationship Sora.Chapter 1: "Sora knew his attention span wasn’t always the greatest, but Riku was always distracting. "Chapter 2: "Riku’s attention was addicting."





	1. Distracted

Sora knew his attention span wasn’t always the greatest, but Riku was always distracting. His eye catching hair colour was always noticeable in a crowd, but now that they’ve both grown, Riku was even more striking, with his height, and his eyes, and his smile and his-

“Sora! We gotta go!” Kairi yells across the courtyard, gummiship powering up behind her.

“Sorry!” He turns away from the sunrise, hurrying over before they could leave without him.

\---

He looks down at the warm cup of tea in his hands, wondering what it’d be like if he held hands with Riku, imagining the fit of them twining their fingers together, trying to guess if his touch would feel warm or if his hands were as soft as they looked-

“Ahem.” Merlin coughs politely, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Sora blinks, looking up from his drink and remembering where he was.

“As I was saying about the book…” the wizard continues.

\---

Sora lies back on his bed, staring at the ceiling and hardly hearing what the other is saying, daydreaming about kissing, wondering if Riku would guide him with a hand under his chin and press those lips to his, or if he would bend over and tilt his head ever so slightly so their noses would brush, closing the distance between them until-

“Sora? Are you even listening?” Riku sighs.

He turns over, squishing the side of his face into the pillow to look at Riku at his desk across the room.

“Hey, Riku?” He asks, feeling his heart flutter in his chest.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me?”

\---

It’s _much_ better than anything he could have imagined.


	2. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Riku’s attention is addicting."

Riku’s attention is addicting.

\--- 

Every time their eyes meet, Sora feels a flutter in his chest, like his stomach was filling with butterflies. He’d never lost a staring contest when they were young, but somewhere between all their adventures; Riku’s sea-foam green eyes and the emotion held in them became too much to bear before he had to blink, overwhelmed and dizzy.

When Riku smiles at him Sora feels like he’s drunk the strongest Megalixir, buzzing with energy and ready to run a marathon. He bites his lower lip, wanting to press close and memorise the curve of those pink lips, how the corners of those eyes moves when he smiles. His favourites are the ones Riku seems to reserve for when they are alone and settling for the night, where there is the slightest upturn of lips and those dazzling eyes turn soft and warm in the dim light.

Riku’s laughter is captivating, rich and joyous and like rain after a long drought with their scarcity. Sora feels his breath catch each time he sees Riku’s delight, the pink flush of a good laugh contrasting with his pale skin. Sora relishes in hearing his mirth, trying endlessly to find the right stories to get the rich deep-bellied laughter he remembers from the early days of their childhood.

Kissing him gave him the strangest sensation of weightlessness, as though he was flying again in Neverland. There is the phantom feeling of unbalancing, convinced his legs have lifted off from the solid ground, and has to ground himself by holding onto Riku. He is giddy after every kiss, reliant on Riku to keep him from falling over with every press of their lips together.

\--- 

Perhaps he is intoxicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look sometimes you have to blatantly project onto characters to cope.


End file.
